<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshots by wildwoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048028">Snapshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwoman/pseuds/wildwoman'>wildwoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwoman/pseuds/wildwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“All these years Granger, I thought all we’d ever get was snapshots.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Real Life Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey! How are you doing that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione Granger spun around with the kind of urgency you only really find in children caught doing something they shouldn’t. In the past few weeks she’d discovered that if she really, really concentrated she could make small, multicoloured sparks appear from the tips of her fingers, and she’d been using them to burn her initials into the bark of a tree. She thought she had wandered far enough away from the campsite to not be caught, but clearly not, because a tanned boy with a frown was standing in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the boy repeated, “How were you doing that? Tell me!” He demanded. Hermione thought he had a very strange accent, but she knew it was impolite to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t doing anything!” Hermione squeaked. She clenched her fists in case she should produce any of her sparks by accident. She’d never done that before, but it seemed like a good idea just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were! You were doing magic! I saw you!” The boy sounded offended that she had tried to hide it from him, but Hermione shook her head, refusing to admit it. The sparks were her little secret. “Don’t lie! You’re a witch! I saw you!” Hermione still just shook her head at the boy, and she backed up, hoping her body was hiding the tree from his line of sight. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re a witch, there’s no point hiding it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and how would you know that?” Hermione asked the boy defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> a wizard!” The boy announced proudly. Hermione gasped, but wasn’t quite sure if the boy was playing or telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Prove it!” Hermione demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- Well I can’t do anything like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” stuttered the boy, suddenly coming across bashful. “You must have already started Hogwarts though to do that.” He said dismissively. Hermione shook her head again, tight lipped. She didn’t know what this ‘Hogwarts’ was, but she wasn’t going to let on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The boy sounded impressed, so Hermione nodded. She didn’t have many friends back home, so if this boy who knew about the sparks was happy she could do them, maybe he’d be her friend, even if it was only for a fortnight. “Wow!” Continued the boy, “You must be a really powerful witch! Which family are you from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger,” said Hermione quietly. The boy frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger? I’ve never heard of them. I’ll have to look them up in my library when I get home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a library?” Hermione squealed excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the boy replied, “don’t you?” Hermione shook her head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then!” The boy turned away, clearly expecting Hermione to follow, but she hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you have a library in your tent?” Hermione asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t be ridiculous!” The boy scoffed, and Hermione felt an embarrassed blush begin to creep over her skin, she looked down at her feet. “Why would it be in a tent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s on a campsite?” Hermione asked in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid, I didn’t come from the campsite!” The boy seemed offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well where did you come from then?” Hermione demanded to know. “And while you’re at it, you still haven’t shown me any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic, how am I meant to know you can even do any! And you’re not being very nice, you know? I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The final word hung in the air like it was the worst insult imaginable, which wasn’t far from true as far as Hermione was concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy clearly hadn’t expected an outburst from the previously quiet Hermione, and he took a step back, his confident facade dropping for only a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>from </span>
  </em>
  <span>Italy, but I live in that house over there.” He gestured wildly in what seemed like no particular direction. “And if you can do magic like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then you clearly aren’t stupid,” he muttered, “you don’t need to take it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic then?” Hermione asked again. The boy lifted his hands and held them straight out in front of him, parallel to the ground. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face up in concentration, and slowly, one under each of his hands, little green sprouts shot out of the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much… I haven’t managed to get them to grow bigger yet,” said the boy quietly as if this was a failure on his part, but Hermione watched with her mouth agape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s so cool! I wish I could do that, instead of these stupid sparks!” She exclaimed. “The sparks are </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think the sparks are way cooler.” The boy argued back. Hermione shot a purple one out of her index finger in response, and the boy’s eyes lit up watching it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will- Will you be here tomorrow?” the boy asked, sounding nervous for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, she’d be here for another week and a half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Hermione met her new friend in the same spot. Her parents had been thrilled shewas doing something other than sitting in the tent reading, but she didn’t tell them about the sparks and the little green plants, or the boy who wasn’t from the campsite at all. Technically she hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them, but like the sparks, Hermione’s new friend was her little secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning they played in the woods. Hermione would leave a trail of scorch marks in the trees and hide at the end, and the boy would run through the woods to find her. When it was his turn, he’d leave a trail of green across the forest floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they sat on a fallen tree and got their packed lunches out of their pockets, Hermione looked at the weird food that the boy was eating while she ate her sandwich. He had a sort of pie which looked like the ones Hermione had had last summer in Cornwall, but it was round and had a face on it like a Halloween pumpkin. Afterwards he got out a pre-made cake in a package with ‘Quizlibash’ written on it, and Hermione stared at it, trying to decipher the word, for long enough that he noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you- Do you want half my cauldron cake?” The boy asked tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, she wasn’t going to let on that she didn’t know what a cauldron cake was. It was rather tasty though, and chocolate flavoured. Hermione gave the boy half of her cereal bar in return, but he seemed confused and didn’t eat much of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” He asked brusquely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed aloud, “It’s a cereal bar!” She exclaimed, “What, you don’t have those in Italy?” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stu-” he caught himself, remembering his new friends response to the word yesterday, “silly.” The boy corrected himself. “Besides, I haven’t lived in Italy since I was a baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Hermione. “So, where do you live then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you yesterday!” The boy snorted. “Over there, look you can see the wall from here if you look through that gap,” he pointed as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shuffled her way up the trunk until she was squashed against the boy and could look along his arm. He was right, from just that spot she could see the edge of a tall, foreboding wall. Hermione gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You live </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked incredulously. “But that’s, that’s-” She didn’t know what to say, and eventually explained. “Mum and Dad took me to look around there when we were first here! We did the tour and everything! I didn’t know people </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived </span>
  </em>
  <span>there!” She looked impressed, and the boy preened a little in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> live there.” Said the boy smugly, “And my mum, and her boyfriend. It’s- It’s his house really, but we always live with my mum’s boyfriend, so it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>basically</span>
  </em>
  <span> mine.” He bragged. Hermione was lapping up every word. When she packed up her lunch and returned to the campsite, she gushed excitedly about her new friend who was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real life prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t allowed to go and meet her new friend the next day, or the next. She hoped he would still be friends with her, after all it was her parents who’d planned all these ridiculous activities. She hoped he would understand that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>would never choose to go horse riding or kayaking instead of playing with magic in the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Hermione’s dad was gone when she emerged from her tent compartment. Her mum was cooking breakfast distractedly, and didn’t stop Hermione when she announced she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to meet her friend today. All she said was to come back for lunch, so Hermione took off into the woods at a run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey! Over here!” Hermione called as she weaved through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger!” The boy called back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione asked with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The boy repeated, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you call me Granger?” She asked, “it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call someone by just their last name like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you didn’t tell me your first name!” The boy exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hermione faltered, “it’s Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Thank you!” Hermione blushed and scuffed her foot on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you come and meet me?” The boy demanded to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t allowed!” Hermione scrambled to explain. “I told my parents all about you, about how you live in the big house with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>library</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real life prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then they made me do all of these activities instead of coming to see you!.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hermione.” The boy scorned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I know that, I just- I-” Hermione stumbled over her words. She knew he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> a prince, but embarrassed tears pricked behind her eyes. With an audible huff and a stomp of one foot, she pulled herself together. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, don’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hermione sneered at the boy, echoing his own words back to him. “Besides, I don’t owe you anything!” Hermione announced. “I don’t have to do anything you say! You haven’t even told me your name either, why should I do anything for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Blaise.” The boy answered immediately, stopping Hermione mid-rant. “Blaise Zabini.” He finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stopped talking. Blaise Zabini was a very strange name indeed, but she thought it was probably just Italian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She said simply. “Friends, Blaise Zabini?” She asked boldly, jutting out her chin slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends, Hermione Granger.” Blaise nodded in agreement. He held a hand out, and Hermione shook it like she’d seen her dad do when his work friends had come to the house. She giggled, it felt very grown up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a display of their new found friendship, Blaise had convinced Hermione to use her sparks to carve their initials into the fallen tree where they’d sat for lunch a few days earlier. Hermione had protested that they shouldn’t be doing that, and eventually they had compromised and she had carved a miniscule “B+H” into a knot of the tree where it was hard to spot. Hermione thought she liked it better that way anyway, that way it was just for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a voice called through the trees. “Hermione? Hermione, where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my mum,” Hermione whispered to Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should hide!” Suggested the boy excitedly, but Hermione gave him a disapproving look. Why would she hide from her mum? What if it was important! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?” Her mum called another time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here, mum!” Hermione called back, and moved around a tree to wave. “This is my friend Blaise!” She said excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say goodbye to your friend, dear.” Hermione’s mum said sternly, “We have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Blaise!” Hermione called brightly, waving behind her as she ran over to join her mum. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise waited at the tree tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, but Hermione didn’t come back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That Diagonal Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>HOGWARTS SCHOOL </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> WITCHCRAFT </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>WIZARDRY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand. Sorc., Chf. Warlock,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Ms. Granger,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yours sincerely,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva McGonagall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deputy Headmistress </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione had taken to re-reading her Hogwarts acceptance letter every night since Professor McGonagall had dropped it off. On some nights she’d fallen asleep with it still in hand. Last night had been one of those nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” Hermione called as she crept down the stairs in her pyjamas and dressing gown. It was earlier than she usually got up, but she knew her parents would be downstairs already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum? Dad?” She asked again as she stood in the kitchen doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” Hermione’s dad walked around the corner and planted a kiss on her cheek. “I’m off to work dear, but I’ll see you both this evening and we’ll work out when we’re going to go to that diagonal place!” With that, he was out the door with a piece of toast still in his hand. Hermione didn’t bother to tell him that it was Diagon Alley that McGonagall had recommended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since their Easter camping trip was cut short, Hermione was convinced her dad spent more time at work than he did at home. Her mum had explained as they drove home that he’d had to head home early for a meeting, that he was getting his own dental practice, that it was good news for them and maybe next time they’d be able to go on a better holiday than camping! Hermione wasn’t sure why they would want to, she had enjoyed camping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” Hermione asked again nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you- Do you remember when we went camping?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Hermione’s mum was making an obvious effort to be cheerful about the question that she knew was incoming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’d be able to write another letter to my friend Blaise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve talked about this, Hermione.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he didn’t reply to the others, but I just to tell him he was right! He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was a witch and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Hogwarts! So it’s not breaking the rules is it, if he already knows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the last time, Hermione.” The older woman warned sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, Mum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Hermione’s mum snapped. She had heard this argument every day since the Hogwarts letter had arrived, and she was beginning to wish it hadn’t. When Hermione handed her the letter, she waited until Hermione had gone to bed, and tossed it in the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Blaise,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hope Mum got your address right, she said she was going to go to the library to look it up online because we don’t have a computer at home. She must have gotten it wrong last time because you never replied. I’m sure you must have a computer though in that huge house! It must be so much fun in the school holidays, if I were you I’d never leave! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted you to know you were right! I am a witch! I got my Hogwarts letter and everything! Professor McGonagall came to my house and explained everything to me. I don’t know what I’m most excited for, but my dad said we’re going to go get my school things this weekend so hopefully I’ll be able to do some reading before I go. There’s so much to find out about! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know you never actually said you were going to Hogwarts this year but I really hope you are! You didn’t look like you were younger than me either so I thought you probably would be coming. What house do you want to be in? I’m not sure yet but I think I’d like to be in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. If not that then definitely Ravenclaw. How great would it be if we were in the same house! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please reply this time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise? BLAISE?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mother!” The boy called as he scurried down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”What took you so long?” His mother snapped. It wasn’t like it was his fault, there were so many staircases in this house it was impossible to get anywhere quickly. It was alright for her, she could apparate! Blaise didn’t bother to argue though, it was pointless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Now go and get changed out of those awful muggle clothes and put some robes on! We’re going to Diagon Alley to get your school things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise trudged back up the stairs to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding his mother’s arm, Blaise walked through the bustle of Diagon Alley as the crowds parted before them. He had heard over and over again from his mother’s constant stream of boyfriends and husbands about her beauty. Enough to stop someone in their tracks, he had always been told, but he had never seen it in action until now. At least it had enabled them to get to the shops quickly, because Blaise wanted to go an look at the new Nimbus 2000. He might not be allowed to take it to school, but his mother had promised him one for his next birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wand first, Blaise!” She scolded as he pulled on her arm in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Dutifully, Blaise followed her into Ollivanders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Mr. Zabini, I presume!” Said the elderly man Blaise guessed to be Ollivander. He supposed Ollivander must have known his mother, after all she knew far too many people for him to remember all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice and keen, that’s what we like!” Said Olivander, and clapped Blaise on the shoulder. The boy jumped. “Now..” Olivander pondered, as he walked a circle around Blaise slowly. “Tall already…” He muttered, “confident… ash, maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise had tried six different ash wands before Ollivander started rummaging in the back room of his shop, leaving Blaise and his mother to look around. It was a shame there wasn’t much to look at. The window was opened slightly though, so at least Blaise could watch and hear what was going on outside. He’d recognised some other boys he knew, all sons of his parents friends, but none of them looked over to see him, or walked slow enough that he could pass any time watching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, for a second, Blaise thought he heard someone call “Hermione! Hermione! Look over here!” He shot to his feet, but Ollivander was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try this one, boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise was craning his head to try and see out of the shop door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise! Concentrate!” Snapped his mother. He took the wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rush of what Blaise could only describe as magic down his arm, it was like his veins were filled with fizzing whizzbees. He'd never felt anything like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh yes, thats the one!” Said Ollivander, smiling. “Now, we don’t sell many of those, young man!” He sounded proud. “Pine, that is! Pine and unicorn tail, fourteen and a quarter inches. Fairly firm, with some nice flexibility at the end. A beauty! You’ll do great things with that, I assure you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise was half listening. He knew he should be excited and proud; it was a badge of honour to have an unusual wand. However, he was eager to leave the shop and look for his friend Hermione. He’d tried to owl her over the summer but his mother’s owl had only seemed confused when he handed her the letter, as if she didn’t know where “Granger Manor” was. Blaise had been confused, that had always worked for Theo and Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time his mother had handed over seven shiny galleons and Blaise was able to tug her outside, there was no sign of the girl he’d met in the spring. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>